Granada Crusade
The Crusade of Granada is a war with a strong religiosity carried out by the New Spanish Army against the Caliphate of Andalusia with headquarters in Granada. With the initial objectives of capturing settlements in the ruins of Ronda, Malaga even Marbella. The war ended after the battle of Malaga that ended with a Pyrrhic victory with a Tercio "El Cid" heavily decimated after the battle. Background. New Spanish Army After emerging from its massive Bunker in the Rock of Gibraltar, the New Spanish Army dedicated itself to the creation or repair of an infrastructure. Soon it crossed near its territories caravans of traders and travelers of the wilderness. They started their business in Gibraltar under a strong Supervision. It was in 2216 that they received news about the Caliphate of Granada. Due to the strong religious sentiment and militarism in the organization, preparations for war were almost instantaneously made, including the hiring of "agents" who would serve as spies to know the defenses, the Caliphate had. King Jose Miguel trusted the powerful core of his veteran soldiers armed with weapons from before the war in perfect condition. Caliphate of Andalusia. For the Caliphate of Andalucia, the emergence of the New Spanish Army was somewhat ignored as if it were the arrival of a new tribe in their domain. Accustomed to the arrival of tribes from Africa from their port in Ceuta, they paid no more attention to it than that provided by their intelligence service consisting mainly of scavengers, missionaries, merchants even mercenaries who reported in exchange for some payment either in bullets or caps. But even so the Caliphate stood out for owning a veteran army in the wilderness and a huge amount of manpower and resources, Although most of the troops were made up of expendable and unreliable troops known as Ghazi warriors who depended on looting for their livelihood, and were prone to banditry and sedition in peacetime. The units in which they were organized attracted adventurers, fanatics and religious and political dissidents of all ethnicities. History Opening Moves It was five years before the war began, in that time the New Spanish Army built numerous advanced operating bases (FOB), to support Logistics in the war effort arguing that it was for the extermination of Raiders and other criminal elements when someone complained about the Creation of the bases. In 2220, the offensive began when the Tercios "The Iron Duke" and "Juan de Austria" attacked Ronda and Marbella. It should be noted that the New Spanish Army owns pre-war vehicles such as trucks and all-terrain car. The Tercio Duke of Iron owned thirty First Line Tanks (or Battle Tanks) along with several dozen more Armoured Troop Carriers (APCs). Ronda. Ronda was a town where there were the military installations of the Tercio "Alejandro Farnesio", 4.º of the Spanish Legion. A settlement had been formed as the security element, Legionary necrophages. The Tercio "John of Austria" advanced by capturing the lines of commerce and requisitioning any ammunition and supplies the merchants had. The first fighting occurred ten kilometers from the population, when they met with legionary riders who tried to stop the column of the N.S.A. with the use of grenades and improvised explosives. Some vehicles receive damage and the column reduces the march because the passengers march on foot. Finally they arrived in Ronda. The fight to take over the city looked crude and quite violent as the Legionnaires put all their experience and arsenal into rejecting the fascist invader. But they finally gave up when the necrophages were wounded and/or killed in combat. Colonel Carlos Sainz ordered the execution of the most senior officers among the enemy survivors. But strangely he allowed himself to be buried with dignity and honours, something that the inhabitants of the wilderness did not know or had forgotten. The burial and effect it produced meant that the survivors of the city’s defenders were able to choose between compulsory military service or execution, and the vast majority chose the former. The surviving necrophages due to their military experience were sent to Gibraltar to act as Instructors for the new recruits, although they were placed under a strong discrimination due to supremacist human policies. Marbella. Marbella was before and after the Great War a center of commerce and profit, with casinos and protected beaches, it is common to see the population in a constant circle of party and fun, being the only element of protection a coalition of Raiders gangs and slavers. The Tercio Duke of Iron was in charge of taking Marbella. At this point, the news of what had happened to Ronda was beginning to leak out when the merchants and messengers found the city occupied. Unfortunately, the coalition proved unprepared for the N.S.A attack, as well as the best quality of its troops. Their initial skirmishes turned into bloodshed on one side, as the defenders were simply overcome and proved incapable of opposing the invaders. Realizing that pushing them back or even stopping them was a lost cause, the defenders returned to Marbella to consolidate their forces. That effort also proved futile, as the N.S.A attacked the settlement with overwhelming force. Despite their best efforts, the slavers and Raiders could not contain the tide and quickly broke under the assault. The New Spanish Army was able to secure the settlement with only minor losses, and the Tercio quickly reported on its success. While the New Spanish Army again put the settlement’s resources to work to serve them, the surviving defenders were not as lucky as Ronda’s defenders. They and the former community leadership were simply rounded up and executed together with the enslaved population in fortification work, the dream of Diversion and sin happened to belong to the officers of the New Spanish Army who were destined to the garrison of the settlement. Battle of Malaga. Prelude After the capture of Ronda and Marbella, both armies approached Malaga. Who possessed an enormous garrison of soldiers of the Caliphate including one of his Emirs specifically Muhammad Al Raisuli who possessed the support of the Muslim tribes Ganfisa and Haskura, specialists in closed combat tactics and use of the environment. Something that made them perfect when the Tercio John of Austria approached the North of Malaga with the intention of isolating it. Both tribes began work to halt the march by reducing their advance to one kilometre per day through the use of IED, sniper attacks and even rearguard attacks by bayonet or sabre weapons used by nomads with skill. The advance of the Third "Iron Duke" advanced without noticeable opposition thanks to the somewhat legendary heavy tanks in the wasteland due to the maintenance they requisition. The only time they had difficulty was when Emir Muhammad al-Raisuli sent a unit with explosive weapons to try to stop and/or destroy the fascist tanks. Malaga is divided into 11 districts and in the first fifteen days of fighting, the N.S.A managed to conquer five districts, which left only one as a point of reinforcement, who were already on their way under the command of Emir Mustafar ben Mizzian who led a Jund of 10,000 men who were accustomed to fighting in the mountains in adverse conditions besides going in the same conditions weapons than the Tercios. The arrival of the cavalry. The N.S.A High Command decided to withdraw the Third Duke of iron because of the danger his tanks would suffer in the streets and urban avenues. In replacement they sent to the Tercio called El Cid, in honor a Spanish gentleman who came to dominate at the head of his own army in eastern Spain in an autonomous way regarding the authority of any king. On the other hand, Emir Mustafar ben Mizzian arrived stopping the Tercio Juan de Austria offensive. Both reinforcement forces arrived in early winter making their experience well considered. The fighting led by Cid led by Colonel Migel Angel Santos was fierce, for every ruin, street, factory, house, basement and staircase. Even the sewers were the shooting sites. The buildings had to be cleaned room by room through the debris of residential neighborhoods, office buildings, basements and apartment buildings. Some of the tallest buildings, turned into homeless skeletons by nuclear bombs, saw fights floor by floor, in closed rooms, with soldiers and fans on alternate levels, shooting each other through holes in the floors. Along with the soldiers of the N.S.A there were volunteer contingents made up of Raiders related to the ideas of the N.S.A or even vindictive women by some experience made by the Muslims, A small unit of these women stopped a larger force in a street long enough to be reinforced to fight back. Operation: Overkill Faced with the threat posed by Emir Mustafar ben Mizzian, the N.S.A High Command decided to send a special forces force to eliminate him and his entire staff. The unit of fifty soldiers, well equipped, trained and minded to be killed in combat, infiltrated the rear of Ben Mizzian’s army, through the sewer eliminating minor threats such as light mutant fauna and some deserters who attacked them, They ended up leaving less than a kilometer from the headquarters of Mustafar ben Mizzian a vehicle factory transformed into a warehouse for weapons and ammunition. The appearance of such a contingent in front of the headquarters caused the priority alarm to arise and many veteran units to abandon their positions leaving the Al-muhahidim, soldiers comparable to ordinary Raiders were crushed with extreme ease. The N.S.A Special Forces armed with their light machine guns attached to their backpacks entered the building annihilating any form of life, be it man, woman or child, slave or combatant. The Emir ben Mizzian had few minutes to prepare when in his room stormed the battleship commandos releasing a storm of bullets massacring the army staff but ben Mizzian managed to escape death by jumping out a window as the veteran units entered the building willing to avenge the death of their officers. For 14 hours, the commandos held out until their ammunition ran out, When that happened the Commandos immolated themselves in an explosion that destroyed everything 300 meters around the building ending the life of the commandos and veteran units of ben Mizzian which managed to escape the blast radius to be Witness the death of veterans. The arrival of the Caliph. Faced with the losses and seriousness resulting from a war against the New Spanish Army, Caliph Tudmir ibn Musa declared a Jihad for liberating the city of Malaga from the threat of the New Spanish Army. The caliphal army reached the number of twenty thousand soldiers, only five thousand of those soldiers were professionals, the rest were slightly armed Al-muhahidim. Clash. With the arrival of such powerful enemy reinforcements, the colonel of the Third John of Austria was forced to withdraw. Leaving Malaga to be surrounded by the Caliphate, in the center the Tercio El Cid had managed to become strong in the Center. The situation had turned 180 degrees which caused King Joseph Michael to observe the circumstances with attention. Finally the decision was taken that El Juan de Austria and Duque de Hierro would come to try to free the Cid from that situation. The Duke of Iron because of his armored vehicles, he traveled the districts; Puerto de la Torre, Palma-Palmilla and Ciudad Jardin pushing back the Muslims. On the other hand, Juan de Austria opened a corridor in the districts Carretera de Cádiz and Cruz de Humilladero. Del Tercio El Cid had lost at that time 40% of its soldiers and almost its ammunition, being necessary the use of the enemy weapons even there were moments in which combat got rid of mace, knife or bayonet. Before the opening of the retreat corridor, the Tercio was withdrawing as a drop count but a new wave of Al-Muhahidim caused the retreat to become a riot where frightened soldiers ran as his companions from the Juan de Austria stopped the fanatics and came to see cases of friendly fire because of the closeness between allies and enemies. Finally, only a thousand soldiers, including the General Staff, managed to survive. It was at that time that the Caliph ordered the arrest of any attack while maintaining a situation of entrenchment. End of War. The Treaty of Peace. Finally, representatives of the Caliphate and the New Spanish Army gathered in a neutral territory to decree the end of the war. The peace treaty ignored the settlements of Ronda and Marbella by considering them outside the Caliphate so the Caliph ignored them in the treaties, a small victory compared to what they had to yield. Compensation is payable. The New Spanish Army was forced to give 200.000 units of ammunition. That would be equivalent to 2.000.000 of plates in the market of the wasteland that was United States. Settlements and Prisoners. The prisoners were scarce, the Caliphate was unused to taking prisoners and leaving living enemies, so they used to execute them on the spot, Sometimes they execute them in mockery or provocation for enemies but given the scenario that was the Battle of Malaga, such acts were ignored. On the other hand the fanatical troops of the Caliphate used to last so little that they could not be captured. It was easy and cheap to pay prisoners: 50 soldiers from the Tercio El Cid. *Ronda; Ronda became a settlement destined for military production. Slowly it was fortifying. *Marbella: Marbella instead became a settlement just like before the war, the economy of Marbella is based almost exclusively on tourism and gambling. Almost all the benefits are obtained from citizens and soldiers who spend their holidays in the Marbella and participate in its various casinos, which makes the economy of the Marbella exclusively based on tourism. Besides, it also serves as a center of slavery disguised or disguised as servitude where slaves receive lessons of behavior by masters versed in the servitude of fascist or imperialist Spain. Category:History Category:Spain